Las Doki Dokis desventuras
by Unweyquelegustaelpan
Summary: Mon-ika* es agregada a un Mod donde las demas chicas ahora son igualmente concientes de su realidad, aunque quizas es mala idea darle poder y conocimiento a una loli tsundere, una loca con cara de viola-lolis y a una piñata con problemas de autoestima. Sera que Monika la tendra facil ahora que puede vivir una vida normal con un M.C semiapatico? Primer Fic, no me linchen plox ;-;


Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué se siente reencarnar?...¿no?, tampoco yo ni me interesa.

Pero creo que cierta sociópata lo hara justo… ahora.

 _Cargando actualización; Oki Doki Doki Literature Club…3%...5%...8%_

Esto quizás tarde mas de lo que esperaba, quizás debi empezar temprano y no ahora que tengo que hacer 2 proyectos y 1 ensayo sobre un libro que ni siquiera he leído pero, ¿Qué mas da? Desde que por accidente ayude a capturan a un hacker que pudo ocasionar una nueva guerra mundial el gobierno me provee de dinero y comodidades siempre y cuando este disponible cuando ellos me lo pida y esto no viene al caso.

¿Alguno recuerda a Monika?, claro que lo hace, no veo otra razón para que estén leyendo un Fanfic dedicado a anécdotas sobre como todo se fue a la basura tras traerla devuelta, no en el mal sentido o al menos no uno malo para las "Doki-Doki-Girls"(como me gusta decirles al duo suicida y la ilegal tablita)

Tras estudiar mucho tiempo, desvelarme hasta muy tarde(literal a veces dormia 2 dias después de empezar a avanzar) y muchas frituras y alguna que otra crisis existencial, logre realizar el sueño de todo virgen como su servilleta…darle vida a unas waifus y a una loca que estaba obsecionada conmigo(o nosotros, o como sea)

En fi- ¡oh! Ya lleva 20%...F**k

Tras modificar algunos archivos del juego DDLC, crear archivos de memoria y cosas informáticas y aburridas para Yaoi, Nachosuki, y Sayori, solo queda una cosa mas por hacer: "revivir" al demonio sexy llamado Monika.

No he hecho pruebas por lo mismo que Monika será ese elemento que permita que el juego funcione, y en parte le he cambiado algunas cosas, ahora el juego no estará a su merced. No tiene un guion fijo, sino que lo preferí como un tipo…uh, no se, como esos juegos de 3ra persona donde los raritos interactuamos con otros fingiendo ser personajes, ya saben a que me refiero pues con esto será mas interesante a un juego de citas aburrido, fofo y donde solo hay rutas preestablecidas, será interesante ver como reaccionaran todas al saber que ahora están "vivas"(aunque Sayori seguirá igual de perdida como de costumbre pero, asi es la cerebro de paloma, asi la quiero).

80%, quizás debería ir al grano: también logre hacer que exista interaccion libre entre el M.C y las chicas, aun esta en proceso el agregar otros personajes para…evitar que alguna enloquesca y se vuelva una Monika2

99%...

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **ERROR** …

…

…

…

¡Jodete, maldito Wi-fi de Ultracable!*

 _Llevo menos de 5 segundos de volver y lo primero que escucho ahora que puedo hablar contigo, son groserías_.

¿eh?

 _¿eh? –_ En la pantalla se podía ver la ventana del juego en negro con el cuadro de dialogo en color esmeralda y con una imagen en un cuadro chico al lado de una figura sin forma hecha de pixeles- ¿C-como es que puedo oírte?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres?!, ¿¡Por que estoy hablando todo lo que pienso!? –Pense que ahora que era libre de hacer casi todo lo que quisiera estaría feliz, no histérica como mi madre cuando se enteró que había reprobado con un perfecto 0 en todas las materias-

 **Wowowow, calmate Mon-ika** –hable en voz alta mientras recordaba el chiste (malo para algunos) que el personaje de Natsuki menciono alguna vez

 _¿M-M.C…? –_ No soy un experto en tratar con la gente pero estoy casi seguro que Monika si pudiera estaría llorando, pero no de felici- ja…ja jaja ¡Jajaja!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…!- esa era la reacción que esperaba después de contarle todo- ¡BORRAME AHORA MISMO, M.C!

 **Ni por todas las patatas del mundo**

 _Bien. Entonces yo misma lo ha…-_ Creo que ya se dio cuenta- ¿P-por qué no puedo acceder a los archivos?!

 **Cambie todo, este no es el Doki Doki que recuerdas, es uno más "hardcore"** –sonrei al recordar todas las cosas que agregue a la modificación (algunas son idioteces y otras con cosas por si…me siento "solo")

 _¿Hardcore? –_ cierto, olvide que Monika la deje casi como estaba, aunque quizás no le sea difícil acoplarse de nuevo ahora que todas tienen una idea de lo que son ahora- No entiendo, es algo relacionado con Super Sma-

 **¡No lo digas que me demandan por derechos de autor! –** me he salvado de un buen lio, creo que deberé explicarle más adelante sus nuevos "poderes"

 _¿Ok…?, pero aun no respondes mi duda, ¿Por qué de nuevo estoy "viva"? –_ ahora la imagen en el cuadro de dialogo se ve claramente a Monika con la expresión preestablecida que tenía para cuando estaba incomoda o dudosa

 **Intenta abrir el archivo dentro de tu base, es el de nombre "plátano" –** no tenía un buen nombre en mente así que lo nombre así

-Salto en el tiempo: 7 minutos y un jugo boimg después-

 _Ok, entonces estoy de nuevo dentro del juego –_ movi la cabeza de forma afirmativa- _y modificaste todo para que todas sean concientes –_ volvi a asentir confirmando sus sospechas- _eso quiere decir que saben lo que hice, ¿cierto?-_ volvi a mover la cabeza como idiota – y ¿crees que es buena idea todo esto?

 **Vas a hacer que se me caiga la cabeza de tanto moverla como idiota, y si. No veo porque ellas no te aceptarían, repare los problemas que tenían excepto por loca de duelo a muerte con cuchillos**

 _Bueno, y sobre mis nuevos limites y eso, ¿no tienes probemas con que tenga acceso a la red? -_ …S**t-

 **Mañana podras probarlo, despues de que bloquee ciertas paginas y algunos archivos de la laptop**

 _Me da miedo preguntar si eso tiene que ver con los 2Gb que ocupa esa carpeta con mi nombre…_

 **No quieres saber la respuesta, y te sugiero borres eso de tu memoria**

 _Será lo mejor, bueno. El programa esta ejecutándose y ya todo parece estar bien… ¿Deseas iniciar una nueva partida, M.C? –_ Entre las modificaciones esta que Monika será quien me reciba al abrir el prograba de ODDLC casi como una maid- _Borre el archivo .pgn con el nombre de "uniforme de Monika"… Comienzo a poner en duda si es realmente una buena opción el haberme enamorado de ti_

 **Se supone que no deberías "amarme" aun, es extraño**

 _Quizas, bueno: "Elija un nombre, por favor" – al aparecer el cuadro de texto con lo dicho por Monika ella realiza una animación de una reverencia cual maid cliché_

 _Solo bastaron 3 teclas para sellar mi futuro y marcar el nuevo inicio de unas muy incomodas y nada relajantes aventuras._


End file.
